


Her Weakness Was Her Heart

by H_Lexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, G!p Lexa, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, intersex lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Lexa/pseuds/H_Lexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa and her family live in NC until something happens to Lexa and they move back to California and The Griffin's are their neighbors. Lexa realizes she's gay and likes Clarke but is scared of rejection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodbye NC

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! This is my first fic and I wanted to write a g!p lexa without the soul purpose being smut because I've seen trans people don't like it being only sexualized so I hope you guys like it. Sorry if it's bad. It's my first fic. I'll try to update it weekly.

They’ve lived in NC since Anya was 2. They used to live in California but money was tight at the time with a baby and another on the way so they thought NC would be cheaper. Before Lexa was born her parents, Indra and Gustus, thought she was a boy. If they would’ve known she wasn’t they wouldn’t have moved to NC. Lexa is intersex and lived in a not so accepting state. Indra and Gustus both got 2 jobs when Lexa was first made fun of. They wanted to get the money as fast as they could so Lexa wouldn’t have to deal with the hatred but it didn’t happen how they would’ve liked. 

As Lexa grew up it became more and more important for her to be able to protect herself. Gustus signed her and Anya up for self defense classes at a young age. They were so young they could try many different types of self defense to find the one they liked the most. They tried about everything they could pay for and luckily they both liked MMA. It was something they bonded over for many years. At that age Lexa thought it was fun and she didn’t think she would ever need to use what she learned in real life. That was until she went to middle school. 

Anya is 2 years older than her so it was nice to have an 8th grader have your back in 6th grade but after that Lexa was on her own. In 6th grade Anya would take care of the bullies so when she left for high school everybody thought Lexa was vulnerable without her. She had to break a few noses on her own before anybody would take her seriously. 

As much as Lexa tried it was inevitable. People would find out sooner or later. As soon as one person knew the whole school would know in a matter of days. She was glad to have Anya there when everybody first found out. It wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be but it got worst as she got older. In 6th grade they were still kids that didn’t know much but in 8th grade everybody seemed to have their own opinions and many didn’t like her. Except Costia. Costia was the only real friend Lexa had. They got sat next to each other in math and Costia helped Lexa with percentages and the rest was history. Costia knew about Lexa’s appendage and was ok with it. They were best friends but something inside of Lexa got all warm and fuzzy around her. She just thought that’s how you feel around friends. 

“Lexa it is so easy come on just focus.” Costia said to a frustrated Lexa 

“I don’t even know why I have to learn this stuff. I won’t use it.” Costia rolled her eyes and pointed at the next problem in the textbook.

“How about we do one more then we take a break.”

“Ok fine.”

“Great now what is 50% of 40?”

“Hold on let me write it out.” Lexa grabbed her notebook and began to scribble down equations. She kept erasing and rewriting her work until she finally let Costia show her how to do it. Lexa was as stubborn as she was grateful because she was bad at math and Costia was the only person who could have it make sense. The only problem with Costia was that her cousin Nia hated her.

Ever since Nia found out about Lexa being intersex she hated her. She hated that Lexa was friends with her cousin. She tried to get Lexa expelled by saying Lexa wouldn’t stop staring at her when she was changing but the locker room supervisor told the principal it wasn’t true. Nia got suspended for 3 days because she accused Lexa and since then Nia was out for blood and blood is what Nia got. 

In 8th grade Lexa was changing out of her pe clothes in the girls locker room. She had her back turned and heard voices behind her but at this point she was used to it. She tried to ignore them when all of the sudden she felt a hand on the back of her neck and then her head was slammed against the locker door. She fell to her knees and was trying to stand up when her attacker kicked her in the balls. She was laying on the floor in fetal position when she felt a kick to her ribs. 

“Stay away from my cousin or next time you won’t be breathing.” She heard her attacker yell. She recognised that voice. It was Nia. That’s all Lexa remembered. Looking up and seeing Nia and her friends laughing at her before it all went black. The locker room supervisor came out of her office to find a bleeding and unconscious Lexa laying on the floor. 

Lexa woke up in the hospital the next day to find her sister by her side. She tried to get up and cried out in pain which caught Anya’s attention.

“Mom Lexa’s awake!” Anya yelled out of the room to their mother who was talking to the doctor. “Hey Lex how do you feel?” Anya asked but she already knew the answer.

“Like I just got beat up.” Anya let out a nervous laugh that was cut off by the doctor and Indra entering the room. Indra took a seat next to Lexa and held her hand waiting for the doctor to talk.

“Goodmorning Lexa how are you feeling?” The doctor asked as he did some routine tests on her. 

“I hurt. Can I get more morphine?”

“I can see if we could get you more pain meds but for now I’m here to tell you the damage of the incident. You have a broken nose and a few broken ribs which is why you’re in so much pain. You passed out because of how hard your head was hit but there’s no brain damage so that’s good.” Indra squeezed her hand and the doctor took a deep breath. 

“Ok but why do you guys still look nervous?” Lexa asked a little on edge.

“I’m sorry to tell you this but the damage you sustained to your testes left you infertil.”

“So I can’t have kids?”

“It is very unlikely. I am very sorry.” With that the doctor left the room to give them some space. 

“I called your dad to tell him everything and he’s on his way right now. I’m so sorry baby.” 

“How did this even happen Lexa?” Anya asked because she couldn’t imagine Lexa not fighting back. 

“I had my back turned. Nia slammed my head into a locker and I fell to the ground. I couldn’t get up. I kept trying but I kept falling back down. Then she kept kicking me until I passed out. That’s all I remember.” Every word Lexa spoke she could see Anya nostrils flare more and more. Anya was so mad. 

“I’m going to kill that bitch I swear to.” She was cut off by Indra. 

“You aren’t going to kill anybody. You aren’t going to see her again.” Both Lexa and Anya looked at her with questioning faces. “We’re moving back to California. I already talked to your dad about it.”

“But how? We have no money.” Lexa asked.

“We’ll figure it out.” Indra gave them both a reassuring smile but they know the worries that hide behind it. They weren’t in any financial position to move across the country right now.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexa knew she couldn’t tell Costia in person that she’s moving for 2 reasons. 1) talking to Costia is what got her into this situation and 2) she wouldn’t be able to lie to her face about why she’s leaving. Lexa decides to text her because how else was she suppose to tell her. 

Lexa: I am so sorry. 

Costia: Why haven’t you been at school? What did you do?

Lexa: I’m moving to California 

Costia: When?

Lexa: The plane leaves in an hour

Costia: What the fuck Lex????? You’re not coming to say bye??

Lexa: I’m sorry 

Costia: Seriously?? I was your friend when nobody wanted you and this is the thanks I get

Lexa: I hope you understand

Costia: Fuck you Lexa. We were best friends. How can you just up and leave me like this??

Lexa: I don’t want to

Costia: You made the choice to not see me. How could you do that?? After all this time you’re just going to leave me without any notice

Costia: Nia was right about you. 

Lexa: What did Nia tell you?

Costia: That you’re a coward 

Lexa: Goodbye Costia

Costia: Fuck you Lexa 

Lexa knew she wouldn’t take it well but she never knew she would be so mad. Reading those words hurt a lot. She wasn’t surprised that Costia was mad but reading that made her heart sink into her stomach. She couldn’t cry. Not right now. They were about to get on a plane to a better life but all Lexa can think about was crying. She thought she was sad because they’re never coming back but she didn’t know why. She hated everything about NC. She needs some space. 

“I need some air.” Lexa is walking to the airport parking lot. She starts running. Maybe she can run away from her problems. That thought was short lived when she hears Anya running after her. She stops and sits on the bench. Anya sits next to her when she catches up. She sits and notices Lexa’s glossy eyes. 

“Hey you ok?” Anya asks putting her arm around her shoulder pulling her into her body. Lexa can’t take it anymore. She starts balling her eyes out into her sister’s shoulder mumbling. “Lex I can’t hear you. What are you saying?” Lexa leans out of Anya’s arms and looks at her. All puffy eyed. 

“I love her.” Lexa says and instantly starts crying again falling into Anya’s shoulder again. “I love her and she hates me. She doesn’t know what happened.” She’s barely audible through her crying but Anya hears her. 

“I know you did Lex. You’ll make new friends in California.”

“No Anya. I love her.” Lexa backs away again to meet her sister’s gaze. She just admitted her love for her best friend but it’s too late. Anya looks just as surprised as Lexa does. Anya feels guilty. Seeing her baby sister this sad when she could’ve saved her this heart break. She wasn’t there when Lexa needed her the most. 

“Come here. This is my fault. I’m so sorry.” Anya chokes out. Seeing Lexa this sad makes her feel worse. 

“It’s not your fault.”

“Yes it is. I could’ve saved you.”

“How were you gonna save me? It was during school. It’s my fault I had my back turned.”

“Still. I’m sorry.”

“We should go find mom and dad.” Lexa gets up and walks back into the airport looking for her parents because their flight boards soon. 

“There you guys are. Hurry up and grab your bags the flight boards in 10 minutes.” Gustus yells across the airport. Lexa doesn’t saying a word to anybody the whole flight. She too caught up in her thoughts and emotions to hold a normal conversation. At that moment Lexa decided to shut everybody out. Nobody could hurt you if nobody knows your weaknesses right? And Lexa’s weakness was her heart.


	2. Lexa needs friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa needs new friends and she might have found one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger but the next chapter will be up in a week :). Hope you guys like it!

Lexa went inside to drop off and unpack her boxes in her new room when she heard a knock. 

“Come in!” She yelled from the closet. 

“Hey Lex,” Anya said as she walked in the room, “Come back outside, we need your help with other boxes. You can do this later.” 

“What's left?”

“Some kitchen stuff I think but I can't pick it up.” 

“Ask mom or dad to help you. I'm doing stuff.”

“Dad is setting up the TV and mom is out grocery shopping.”

“Fine let’s go.” They walked out of her room and went outside to grab the boxes.

“Let's take this one first. Grab that side.” Lexa grabbed the opposite side of the box and they lifted it into the house and set it on the counter. 

“I think there's only a box of bowls and stuff left.” 

“Seriously. You needed my help for 2 boxes. That's it?”

“What? They seemed heavier in my head.” Lexa rolled her eyes at Anya comment. They walked back outside to grab the last box. 

“Shut up and let's get this done because I have to finish unpacking.” 

“Geez. Ok then.” Anya has noticed that Lexa is more tense than usual. She knows why but it happened a month ago. It was terrible and sad but she's had a lot of time to cope. Guess she may never be the same. 

They went out to grab the last box just as Indra was pulling into the driveway. 

“Girls can you please come help with the groceries?” 

“Sure. It's not like I have other things to do or anything.” Lexa said as she grabbed a few bags out of her mom’s trunk. 

Anya and Indra exchanged looks as they watched Lexa walk into the house. 

“How long is she going to be like this? This isn't ok. We've been nothing supportive and nice and all we get in return is sarcasm. I don't know about you but I'm sick of it.” 

“You don't know what’s going through her mind. It was a lot to take in a small time. I get where you're coming from but we need to be supportive still. She needs this. Please Anya. As a favor to me.” 

“I don't think Lexa knows what's going through her own mind.” 

“That's why we need to be there for her now more than ever.”

“What she needs is a new outlook on life. She just needs to make friends.” 

“Speaking of friends I saw this lovely blonde cashier at the store. She's going to Ark High too.” 

“You get her name?” 

“Clarke.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“Lexa! Come here please!” Indra yelled from the kitchen 

“What.”

“I'm going to the grocery store and I want you to come with.”

“Why?”

“Because you need to get out of the house.”

“And you think the grocery store is the best place to go?”

“Come on. We never spend time together anymore. Let's just go real quick I just got to grab some bread and you can get ice cream. What do you say?”

“Fine. Let's go.”

\---------------------------------------------

“Where's the bread?” 

“I don't know mom I don't work here.”

“Go ask someone.”

“Your legs broken?”

“Lexa.” 

“Fine I'm going. Wait here.” Lexa said walking away. She walked to the checkout lines hoping to find someone not busy. 

“Excuse me where's the-” Lexa’s words got caught in her throat when the blonde cashier turned around and looked her in the eyes. Such pretty blue eyes. 

“Hello?” 

“Hi sorry. Um can u point me in the direction of the bread please?” 

“How about I walk you to it. I have to go that way anyways.” 

“Please. I uh mean ok.” The blonde giggled at how nervous Lexa looked. 

“Right this way.” She said leading them towards the bread aisle. 

“Hi Clarke!” Indra said “I found the bread Lex.” 

“Hi Indra. Nice to see you here again.” 

“I can see that mother.” 

“Guess you didn't my help.” Clarke said laughing. “I got to get going. Have a good rest of your day!” 

“Wait.” Lexa said as Clarke was walking away. 

“Ya?” 

“Lexa. Lexa Woods.” Lexa extended her hand to Clarke who shook it and replied. 

“Clarke. Clarke Griffin.” 

“Nice to meet you Clarke Griffin.” 

“Nice to meet you too Lexa Woods.” Clarke turned around on her heels and walked away again.


	3. Roofs and weed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is the main focus in this but there is Lexa in it. Clarke is a typical teenager and Lexa is tired of her mother but in a lovingly way. They both need to stop talking to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I haven't had my laptop at all for a while. The next chapter will have more Lexa and Clarke conversations. It's going to be a slow burn fyi.

“So what do you think about Clarke?” 

“I don't even know her.”

“You seemed to like her though.”

“I asked her where the bread was. Where did you see the sparks flying?” 

“You introduced yourself.” 

“She knew you so I was just being nice.” 

“Uh huh. Whatever you say.” Lexa rolled her eyes at her mother’s comment and left the living room to go to her bedroom. 

“Where are you going?” Indra asked. 

“I'm not going to sit here and listen to you plan my wedding.” 

“Fair enough.” Lexa walked to her room and opened the blinds to get some light in. She looked out the window and someone caught her eye. Blonde. That's what she saw. That's all she saw. She knocked on her window. 

“Um excuse me but why are you on my roof?” 

“Hi Lexa!”

“Clarke right?” 

“Yup.” 

“Why are you on my roof Clarke?” Oh god. That sounded harsh. Was that harsh? Great going Lexa. She told herself. 

“Oh ya right. Sorry. I'll be going now.” Clarke was already half way down by the time Lexa could speak again but she thought it wasn't worth it because Clarke was almost off. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Hours earlier 

Clarke heard a honk from her driveway as she heard the front door open so she grabbed her stuff and walked downstairs to greet her mom and say bye before leaving. 

“Text me when you're on your way home ok?” 

“Yes ma'am!” Clarke stood up straight and have a salute and a smile to her mom before leaving. 

“Hurry up Clarke!” Her friend said as she honked the horn a couple more times. 

“Calm down Raven I'm coming.” Clarke yelled back. She got in the car and they sped off to Octavia's house. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Bell.” Clarke walked over to Bellamy and gave him a hug. 

“Hey Griff. Let's go out back ok?” Bellamy said to all the girls. 

“I'll follow you.” Clarke and the girls followed Bellamy to the backyard. 

“You bring it?” Raven asked Clarke nervously yet excited. 

“Of course I did Ray.” Clarke said while reaching into her bag to pull out a sandwich bag. 

“How much do we owe you?” They all asked. 

“Our first time is on me guys. But after that you're all paying.” 

“Sounds good princess.” Bellamy replied. 

“Does anybody know how to do this?” Raven asked. 

“No clue. You?” Octavia asked Bellamy. 

“Nope.” Bellamy said and Clarke shook her head when Raven pointed at her. 

“Well what are we supposed to do now. We got the stuff but nobody knows how to use it. Well that's just great.” Raven seemed irritated but everybody knew she was just nervous. 

“I'll google it.” Clarke suggested. Nobody protested so she googled how to roll a blunt. 

After about 5 times they finally got the hang of it and actually make a normal looking one. 

“Who wants to take the first hit?” Octavia said looking around for any volunteers. 

“If nobody's going to volunteer first then I'll go.” Clarke said as she grabbed the blunt out of Octavia's hand and lit it. 

“How was it?” Raven asked. 

“Try it for yourself.” Clarke replied smirking. 

“Party girl Griff.” Raven said taking the blunt. 

“You know it.” Clarke said winking. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Clarke got home and went straight upstairs not bothering to tell her mom that she's home. She got upstairs and shut her door a little too loudly because just seconds later she heard her mom. 

“CLARKE GRIFFIN GET YOUR BUTT DOWNSTAIRS NOW!” Abby yelled from the kitchen. 

“Oh shit.” Clarke said frantically getting off her bed and coming downstairs fast but cautious. 

“Would you like to tell me why I found weed in your room?” 

“I can explain.” 

“You better tell me the truth or so help me god.” 

“I bought it.” 

“Why on earth would you buy weed Clarke??” 

“I wanted to try it but I didn't.” 

“Are you lying?” 

“No.” 

“What kind of person would sell weed to a minor?” 

“I know how irresponsible right?” Abby have Clarke the death look after that comment. 

“I'm sorry.” Clarke was going to leave but she thought for a while. 

“Uh mom how did you find it anyways? Why were you in my room?” 

“Don't turn this around on me. I pay for you to live here so it's my room too.” 

“You're using that card right now mom?” 

“Don't forget I'm the parent here, not you.” 

“How can I forget?” Clarke said in a harsh tone. 

“Are you mad at me?” 

“Where'd you get that idea?” Clarke said sarcastically. 

“Listen here Clarke, I'm doing my best while dad is working overtime. You need to get your act together because I'm tired of the constant disrespect.” 

“You're right. I'm sorry.” Clarke turned around and started heading for the door. 

“Where are you going now?” 

“For a walk.” She said before the door shut. Where am I going? Clarke thought. She started to walk to the sidewalk to start her walk but she had a better place in mind to go. 

How hard can it be? It’s like my house and I’ve done it a million times. Ok Clarke let’s go. She had to talk herself into it at first but it was actually easier than her house surprisingly. 

“Wow! The view is pretty good from up here.” Clarke said out loud as if there was somebody else with her who could reply. 

Clarke stayed on her new neighbor's roof for a while to her surprise. 

They must be downstairs or something she thought to herself “Or not.” Clarke said just as she heard footsteps from inside the house.

She stayed quiet hoping the owners wouldn’t find her because she liked the silence but just her luck she heard the window squeak open.

“Um excuse me but why are you on my roof?” Clarke instantly recognised her. The brunette from the grocery store. 

“Hi Lexa!” 

“Clarke right?” 

“Yup.” Keep making small talk and hopefully she’ll let you stay. She thought to herself but she knew it wouldn’t happen. 

“Why are you on my roof Clarke?” 

“Oh ya right. Sorry. I'll be going now.” Leaving is easier than explaining you got into a fight with your mom because she found your weed right? As much as she wanted to stay she didn’t want to reveal that information to a stranger. Is Lexa a stranger? We aren’t friends so maybe we are strangers who know each other's names and where we live… no we definitely aren’t strangers. Great Clarke, you’re having a conversation with yourself. 

\------------------------

Lexa shut her window and laid in bed. “Oh my god.” she exclaimed out of irritation. “How did i forget my headphones downstairs?” Lexa got up and walked downstairs to grab her headphones which lay right where she left them. 

“Hey Lex what was that noise?” Indra asked. 

“What noise?”

“The squeak.”

“Oh that was my window. We need to get some WD-40 or something because it’s loud.”

“I’ll ask gustus to pick some up from the store on the way home ok?”

“Sounds good.”

“But you're the one who's going to do it.”

“Ok mom.” Lexa said laughing while walking upstairs. 

She got upstairs and plugged her headphones into her phone to finally relax and have some comfy alone time in her bed. 

“Ok how about some G-Easy. Sounds good.” Lexa froze for a second. “I got to stop talking to myself and find some friends.”


End file.
